Faites vos courses !
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Été 2016- Ceci est une série de listes de courses. Ceci est inutile. Ceci est censé être amusant. Les amis, faites vos courses ! (Humor/pairing cachés (ou non).
1. Axel

_Note :_ Bonjour ! Permettez moi de m'aplatir à vos pieds telle une grosse larve : c'est l'été, et je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de répondre aux MPs et reviews qui me touchent. Je les lis. Je vous aime. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 4 de The 13th Dawn sera à l'heure. Argh.

Cependant, puisqu'il fait chaud, le temps n'est pas à la réflexion, c'est pourquoi Wa et moi vous présentons cette série de drabbles stupides sous forme de liste de courses potentielles (écrites par nos sympathiques personnages de KH). J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à les lire que nous à les écrire ! Disons que c'est une trêve estivale dans les écrits morbides, un peu dans les tons du Yummy Challenge.

Bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Les courses d'Axel._

\- Gel capillaire

\- Capotes King-size (pomme)

\- Nesquack ouverture facile

\- Paprika

\- Livre : « comment pécho quand on est roux »

\- Crème hydratante

\- Malburo x30

\- Livres : « Guide du mec relou en soirées + « Comment faire des blagues sans passer pour un gay »

\- DVD La compil de Michael Bay

\- Chamallows x100

\- DVD « Mes amis les pyromanes »

\- Allumettes boîtes 25

\- Mojito citron vert

\- Glacière 50kg

\- Déo AXY Wild pour hommes

\- Kit épilation x1

* * *

Promis, ici, pas de placements de produits. A bientôt pour de nouvelles listes de courses !


	2. Roxas

_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Merci à Ima Nonyme (#Demyx, boss final de la coiffure), MissPandaManga (Ravie que ça te plaise, je suis sûre qu'Axel prendra note de tes conseils concernant la drague et les biscuits au chocolat, quant à nous, nous te disons merci.) et Music-stars (Si tu ris, c'est le pied. Bises glacées !) pour leur reviews aussi drôles que spontanées. Vous êtes fantastiques.

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Les emplettes de Roxas._

\- Abonnement Mag : « Ma vie, mes cheveux pleins d'épis »

\- Quiches thons-asperges x5

\- Biscuits au chocolat Crunchcrunch x10

\- Don : « Association des Sans-cœurs »

\- Dead&Shoulders coloration spécial blond x2

\- Livre : « Je suis irritable, que faire ? »

\- Pilules anti-stress

\- Glaces sea-salt x120

\- Mag : « Rester gentil avec un con » (INCLUS « Le Guide des expressions faciales + Struggle Mag)

\- Parfum « Océan Bleu » bouteille 50cl

\- Pain sans gluten

\- DVD : « La vie des animaux sauvages : le renard roux »

\- Lunettes de soleil yeux sensibles

\- Peigne flexible incassable

\- Lubrifiant odeur marine x2

* * *

Ces trucs sont tellement drôles à écrire ! C'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous détend un peu. Profitez des glaces et du soleil ! Ya.

PS : l'image de couverture provient du Tumblr "Askingdombrats" chaleureusement conseillé par Gaynyway. Enjoy !


	3. Xion

_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Merci à ma Milou (pour te faire rire, je me plierais en quatre !), Ima Nonyme (il y a bien assez de zéros, crois moi...) Dracodemon (je suis bien d'accord avec toi, les quiches, c'est bon) et enfin Gaynyway (merci pour tout, je prends note. Vanitas va morfler !) pour leur reviews hilarantes sous le dernier chapitre !

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Les commissions de Xion._

\- Boîte à trésors

\- CD chansons de combats

\- Shampooing spécial cheveux courts + fins

\- Petits fours Mog x6

\- Natella (grand format)

\- Glaces sea-salt x100

\- Livre : « à la découverte de mes amis »

\- Coloration extra BLACK

\- Mag : « Qui suis-je ? » Version FILLE

\- Coquillages en plastique x20

\- Colle x4

\- Parapluie MINNIE

\- Livre : « Mon meilleur ami fait des blagues nulles : décodons ensemble ! »

\- Furby cute x2

\- DVD : « Les aventures de Ventruffe et Vanitâche » *

\- Livre : « la psychologie pour les nuls : je suis amoureuse de mon double »

\- Porte clé chaîne royale x2

* * *

* Un collector. (personnages directement tirés de _l'Aventure_ , OS de Gaynyway. C'est à lui que revient le mérite.) A très vite ! Ya.


	4. Sora

_Note :_ Bonjour ! Cette fois, mes remerciements à Ariani-Lee pour sa lecture (Bien sûr, les doublons sont pour offrir. Mais pas à Axel !), MissPanda Manga (Cette idée de road trip me plaît. Et ton commentaire m'a fait franchement sourire. Merci !), Ima Nonyme (N'importe quel double peut faire l'affaire...Non ?), Music-Stars (Dis-moi, à quoi ressemble ton prof de maths...) et Gaynyway (Si jamais il se passe quelque chose du côté de ces deux là, je t'appelle. TU FAIS L'EDITION BLUE-RAY, SINON ?) Pleins de bisous, vos reviews sont rafraichissantes !

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Les achats de Sora._

\- Livre : « adopte un chien ! »

\- DVD : « Mon toutou tout jaune ! »

\- Jeux PS3 (KH intégral)

\- Mag : « Ma vie, mes cheveux pleins d'épis »

\- Sucette goût fraise x3

\- Cadeau anniv' Kairi

\- Livre : « Comment sauver le monde en 5 étapes »

\- Pull FRIENDLY BOY

\- Compote pomme-paopu x10

\- Sirop barbe à papa

\- Crème éjaculation précoce (cacher le tube après)

\- DVD : « La lumière, c'est cool »

\- Mag Formule ado : « Mon meilleur pote me gav il é so dark lol »

\- T-shirt imprimé Keyblade x2

\- Bonbons x30


	5. Riku

_Note :_ Salut ! Merci à Ima Nonyme (J'adore Riku, moi... *part se cacher*), Dokfatalys (merci d'avoir posté une review ! Si tu veux, un jour, je t'invite. A tes risques et périls.), Miss Panda Manga (Je crois que cette crème a troublé tout le monde... Enfin, je te remercie pour ces précieux tuyaux afin de sauver le monde !) et enfin, Dracodemon. (Ne meurs pas tout de suite, il reste encore des listes ! Le vendeur doit en voir de plus belles, si tu veux mon avis.) vous êtes adorables !

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Le shopping de Riku._

\- Décoloration glamour silver x2

\- Mouchoirs x10

\- DVD : « Comment arrêter d'être un bad boy ? »

\- CD Les hits de Pat et Maléfique feat. ANSEM

\- Dentifrice extra bright x4

\- Livre : « Apprendre la maturité à son meilleur ami » + « Soigner son complexe d'infériorité en 10 leçons »

\- Soin des cheveux longs

\- DVD : « être fort n'est pas une solution »

\- Gel douche menthe sombre

\- Livre : « Mon ami Mickey »

\- Sirop saveur Fruit Paopu x3

\- Malibu (parfum des Îles)

\- Guide : « L'humour pour les nuls (ou très nuls) + Mag « Qui suis-je ? » VERSION HOMME

\- Pull WHO SAW MY LIGHT

\- Jeux Game Boy Advance (KH CoM) + Migthy Beans

\- Mag : « Les 25 astuces d'un serrurier des Ténèbres »


	6. Kaïri

_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Je reprends du service ! Remerciements à Miss Panda Manga (Comparer Xehanort à de la mauvaise herbe... Tu crois qu'on peut faire pareil avec Xion, Roxas, Ventus et Vanitas ? *cours se cacher*), Ariani-Lee (je me demande bien où l'on peut se procurer de la Ténebeuh... Merci encore d'être là !) et enfin Gaynyway, pour sa très intéressante interview de Xehanort !

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Kairi fait son marché._

\- Céréales fruits rouges minceur x2

\- Gourmette anniv' Sora

\- Jeux : puzzles des Autres Mondes

\- Cahiers de vacances x3

\- Livre : « Ne plus être une princesse en détresse : FIGHT ! » T.2

\- Uniforme sexy school girl

\- Parfum « Fleur de Lumière » bouteille 50cl

\- Gloss à la framboise + Kit de l'aventurière pour la maison

\- DVD : « Rivalités amoureuses ! Island Paradise saison 3»

\- Livre : « Bien savoir utiliser sa Keyblade (même si vous êtes une Princesse.) »

\- Livre : « Mon brun petit ami »

\- CD : Souvenirs, ciel et destinée (EDITION LIMITEE)

\- Oranges fraiches x3


	7. Terra

_Note :_ Comme j'ai été aux abonnés absents pendant deux semaines, il y a plusieurs listes de courses... Avec celle-ci, il en reste trois. Si vous avez des suggestions pour terminer les vacances, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Bisous.

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Terra et le lèche-vitrine._

\- Mag : « Comment bien s'y prendre avec les femmes » FORMULE HOMME

\- Gel capillaire + masque hydratant x2

\- Pantalons Eraquool large-size

\- Liquide refroidissement pour vaisseau-kart 1L

\- DVD : «The Darkness inside me »

\- Livre : « Je suis influençable, mais j'assume. » T.6

\- Déo Terre Herniès

\- Jeu GameCube ToS édition

\- Capotes fluorescentes x10

\- Livre : « L'Examen du Symbole de Maitrise en 340 enseignements » (édition simplifiée)

\- Café en poudre x6

\- CD : Disney folies song + It's a Small World inclus

\- Pantoufles pour Ven

\- DVD : « Sauves le monde, chérie ! Je filme ! » +18

\- Cartouches vapoteuse x2


	8. Ventus

_Note :_ Hey, bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup à YOU KNOW WHO, (yeah, I know who you are, I heard everything, YOU KNOW what I mean.) Rin-chan (salut, toi ! merci d'avoir posté une review.) planetmoon (Ravie que ça te plaise. Amuses toi bien !) eeeeet, Ima Nonyme ! (Complétement d'accord avec toi pour Aqua et Xion. Sinon, je pensais plutôt au véhicule de DisneyTown... Quant à la vapoteuse, c'est le nom de la cigarette électronique.) pour leurs reviews sous les deux derniers chapitres.

Comme la dernière fois, bonne lecture, et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Les acquisitions de Ven Ven._

\- Peluche Dream Eaters format GEANT

\- Mag : « Ma vie, mes cheveux pleins d'épis » deluxe version (1 peigne pour gaucher en cadeau !)

\- DVD : « Savoir se faire respecter »

\- Livre : « Tout savoir sur la cryogénisation » + « Garder sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances »

\- Machine à fabriquer des glaces x1

\- GPS corporel x1

\- Détecteur de clones

\- Livre : « 5 bonnes astuces pour paraitre gentil, courtois et sympathique »

\- Sorbet fraise forme MINNIE x20

\- Caleçon lumineux

\- DVD : « My friends are my power, and I'm theirs ! : le Guide des punchlines courageuses. »

\- Livre : « Je ne veux pas me battre : ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est du pacifisme ! »

\- croquettes pour chat x3

\- Guide : les règles de l'argumentation pour adulte OU comment convaincre sans avoir envie de mettre des baffes. x2

\- Peinture EXTRA White longue durée x10

\- DVD : « Partagez votre bonheur avant de dormir ! »

\- Livre d'or spécial amis en or x1


	9. Aqua

_Note :_ Salut à tous ! Wouah, j'ai vraiment été impressionnée par le nombre de reviews sous ce simple recueil de listes de courses !

Merci encore à vous tous, et particulièrement à Ima Nonyme, (Ta review m'a bien fait cogiter. J'ai donc une question pour toi : qui te dis que les croquettes ne sont pas pour les Dream Eaters...?) Ora, (Tiens, merci d'avoir écrit une review. C'est sympa, de tout avoir lu ! Parfois, il faut savoir sortir des sentiers battus pour écrire des bêtises.) Dracodemon (Tout le monde a pensé à Vanitas pour le détecteur de clones, pourquoi ? Dans ma tête, c'était plutôt Roxas...Wut.) et enfin Miss Panda Manga, pour ces trois longs commentaires qui m'ont pratiquement fait mourir d'une insuffisance respiratoire. (Je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : zuk zuk !)

Il ne reste désormais qu'une liste de courses pour fêter la rentrée... Je la posterais sûrement ce soir ! Bon courage à ceux qui ont déjà repris. Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Quand Aqua s'adonne au chalandage._

\- Oursons choco x3

\- Ensemble lingerie 95 C

\- Mag : « Mon ami est une tête de mule... Que faire ? » VERSION _UNISEXE_

\- Livre : « Sauvez les mondes : hard mode activated »

\- Parfum Terra bouteille 30cl

\- Livre : « Guide de survie pour s'orienter dans les Ténèbres »

\- Lampe torche + piles TRES longue durée x6

\- Matériel Eclaireuses x3

\- Mag : « Recettes FRUITS faciles » (spéciales débutants)

\- Chantilly tube + fraises x10

\- DVD : « Ma vie de Guerrière »

\- Robe de bal CINDERELLA

\- Livre : « Comment être une bonne maman » T.3

\- Cristal étoilé x2

\- Guide pratique d'un héro de la Keyblade Compétent

\- DVD : « Héroïne malgré elle ! » Saison 1

\- Cadeau pour Ven


	10. Vanitas (GUEST)

_Note :_ Bonjour ! Décidemment, ma perception du temps laisse à désirer... Enfin, voici la dernière liste de ce recueil d'été. Je crois que j'ai du utiliser tous les synonymes existants pour le mot "courses", aha. En tous cas, un grand merci à vous, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d'aussi absurde puisse avoir autant de succès ! J'espère que ces listes vont auront fait rire ou sourire (ou même souffler un peu du nez) et qu'elles vous auront détendu avant la rentrée.

Merci donc, à Ora Kelly, (merci de ton soutien ! Malheureusement, celle-ci est la dernière... C'était un recueil éphémère, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue et que, peut être, cela t'aura donné envie de faire plus ample tour sur mon compte.) Ima Nonyme, (Merci beaucoup, à toi aussi. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir tout le long. Dans mon manuscrit, Aqua faisait du D... Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé !) Ariani-Lee, (Ta présence ici fut un honneur, je sais que tu as pleins de choses à faire... But, yeah ! That's the spirit !) et pour finir, MissPandaManga. (La seule chose dont je pourrais mourir en lisant ta dernière review, serait d'un surplus d'affection. Tu es adorable, merci beaucoup pour ta lecture !)

Et voilà, les vacances sont finies. Maintenant, attendons Halloween ! Nous vous faisons de gros bisous, courage à tous. Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Faites vos courses !**

 _Vanitas et le magasinage_

\- Pack bières 1684 x8

\- Gants moto cuirs x2

\- Kit lentilles couleur

\- Tablier cuisine « I love my Darkness »

\- Lucky's Trique paquet x20

\- DVD : « Nescients reborn 2 (VO) »

\- DVD : « Radiant gay's Revenge X »

\- CD : Best of Carmina B. + Madonna FEAT Minnie Mouse : "Like a Virgin"

\- T-shirt « My master is a-dick-ted to me »

\- Livre : « Comment monter votre X-Blade en kit ? »

\- Capotes effet latex x5

\- Mag : « Toutes les astuces pour exterminer votre Némésis »

\- Rouleaux réglisse boîte 10

\- Déo AXY savage

\- Lubrifiant goût pastèque x1

\- Livre : « Un blond à la maison »

\- DVD : « My Little Pony PINK EDITION » (inclus en cadeau l'album + autocolants.)

\- Mag : Ma vie, mes cheveux pleins d'épis « Toutes les recettes spéciales space cake !»


End file.
